Awkward Love
by VampirePrincessDameon
Summary: John and Dameon have just started going out about a month ago. Everything is perfect. Until John's older brother shows up. CenaXOCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my latest piece of work! I'm really excited to start writing it! I hope it'll be as good as Here Without You. Thank you, to all the people who added it to their favorites and commented! It meant so much to me. Oh, Ian Cena (John's older brother) is my own OC.**

**Chapter One**

As I walked down the crowded streets of Manhattan, passing all the people who looked like they were late for something, my heart was beating like a jackhammer. This morning, I was lying in bed, barely awake, when I received a text from my boyfriend (who I've been seeing for a month, now) John Cena. I thought we were getting along so well…We'd already confirmed to each other that we loved one another. He asked to meet me at the coffee shop to talk. Please, don't tell me that I'm being paranoid. Think about it, ladies: When a man says he wants to talk, it's universal for…it's over.

I held back tears as I pushed open the door to the shop. I looked around and saw John, put on a fake smile, and sat down with him. "Hey, Dame." John smiled as he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Hey." I replied. "Okay, I have a question to ask you."

Huh? What happened to dumping me? Oh well; I'm not complaining.

"This Saturday my younger brother is getting married. I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me. There'll be a lot of people, but I can introduce you to my dad." John took a sip of his coffee, "Only if you feel like coming." "I'd love to come!" I grinned, relieved at my stupid theory.

"That's great! The wedding is in the church down the block. Hey, what hotel are you staying at for the show? Thriftmont?" John asked me as started to play with a little pink sugar packet. "Oh, yeah." I nodded as my eyes followed the packet, "Room 603 on the fifth floor." "I'll pick you up on Saturday. 'Kay, babe?" John flicked the packet at my head. I instinctively leaned to the left, the pink packet hitting the head of the man sitting behind me.

"Oh god, sorry." John got up to go confront the man, "I didn't mean…I-Ian?" "Hey, dork." the man stood up and messed John's hair a bit. "Ugh, don't touch me." "Hey…who's this little lady?" the man examined me thoroughly. "That's my girlfriend, Dameon…" John grimaced at the guy, "Don't get any ideas. Dameon, this is my older brother, Ian Cena." I looked at the man curiously. They looked nothing alike! Ian was a bit taller then John, had spiked up black hair, and piercing silver eyes…like mine. He had this biker thing going! Ian was…pretty attractive…

"Nice to meet you." I smiled cutely. "The pleasure is all mine." Ian grabbed my hand, kneeled down, and kissed it sweetly. I felt my face getting hotter as I watched him. "Okay, knock it off." John grabbed his older brother and stood him up. "Aw, little brother is so jealous! I didn't think a guy like **you** could get a girl like **this**." Ian shoved John playfully. "I'll have you know all the girls at the WWE drool over me!" John grit his teeth at him. "Whatever you say, psycho. Hey, babe, do you ride?" the black haired man stared at me, hypnotizing me with his silvery eyes like the moon. "Yeah…I have a 2003 Harley Low Rider. You?" I replied with another question. "A 2005 Screamin' Eagle." Ian cocked his head, "Though I haven't put any miles on it. You should take a trip with me, babe. We could ride down by the ocean, chill on the beach; I'd love to see you in a bikini…" "Okay, dude, shut up." John hit his brother in the back of the head. "…Maybe we could even get a hotel room~" "IAN! SHUT UP!"

My face was as red as a fresh rose, glistening in the morning sun. John's older brother seriously was a charmer! Just coming out and saying that stuff…It's horrible! But…I like it.

"Sorry for the ignorance of my brother…" John apologized as he looked back at Ian quickly. I laughed a bit in response, "No, really, it's fine." "See? At least she likes me." Ian put his arm around me nonchalantly, "You, Dad, Jake, and the state of Massachusetts all hate me." "Alright, Ian, seriously! It's not funny, man! Stop touching her." John grabbed me back from Ian. "Guys, I seriously have to get going…" I murmured quietly as I broke free from John's grip. "Okay." John and Ian both replied. I kissed John's lips, "Call me later, okay?" John only nodded with a smile in response. As I started for the door, I felt Ian put his hand on my shoulder. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "And I'll be seeing you on Saturday…I'm looking forward to it." I nodded shyly, still blushing, and headed back to the hotel.

**Later that night…**

"Look, just ignore my brother, okay Dame? I don't like him, and we'll have to deal with him Saturday, but after that it won't be that bad." John's voice came through the speakers of my phone as I set it down on the table so I could brush my wet hair. "John, Ian is so sweet! Why don't you like him?" I smiled to myself. "He's nothing but a lowlife." John murmured hatefully, "And he was all over you! That didn't bother you?" "No, I just tried to ignore it. You say it like I was enjoying it." I tried to hide the truth; I did like it… "Whatever…I'm going to sleep, baby. I love you. Goodnight." "Love you, too. Goodnight, John." I ended the call.

I dropped my head on my pillow, ready to sleep. I was anxious for Saturday. Tomorrow, I think I'll get Eiris Morrison (one of my best friends) and take her shopping for a dress with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Wow, it's been so long since I've written anything. Sorry—school's eating me alive. Plus, I'm dealing with some morons there calling me names and shit…ANYWAYS. I decided to carry out Ian's character a bit more. I sat there, wrote shorts with him, did role plays (with my friends) that involved Ian, so on and so forth. I wish I could tell you a lot, but it'd ruin the story ;) What I **_**can**_** tell you, from Roxy and Steph's experiences with RP's…Ian is a jackass XD He's hated by many people.**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next day in a pretty good mood. The sun was out and birds were perched on the balcony outside, mourning doves actually. They're my favorite type of bird…they make me feel calm. Of course, that calm feeling was disrupted by my text alarm.

_Towa ni utsu kono ichi peeji  
Hakanai senpou sono me ni  
Aigan sezumo hou ni aku tsunagou rou he_

Nooto ni moudoku bannou ni osore idaku  
Oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku

Sabaki hanzai toukatsu to hozaku  
Dare ga dakaisaku nado wakaru?

Menzai no world  
Seisai no word

The song was 'Zetsubou Billy' by Maximum the Hormone. I picked up my little Nokia cell phone and opened the message I'd received. 'what r u doing 2day' from Eiris. I just shook my head at her horrible writing. I replied, 'I was going to ask you if you wanted to go dress shopping. I have a wedding to go to.'

'whos wedding'

'John's younger brother.'

'ohhh k'

'So, want to go? There's a dress shop on the corner.'

'ya. give me fifteen minutes then meet me in the lobby'

'Got it—bye!'

I managed to drag myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my hair, put on my eyeliner (but only on my bottom lid), put on my mascara, then picked out an outfit. A black baggy, long sleeved shirt that was a bit big at the wrists and a plain black skirt. But I paused for a minute—what was the temperature today? I grabbed the nearby remote and turned on the TV. It made a small noise and the picture burst in a flash of white to the normal colored picture.

"Well, we have more information on the Silent Serial Killer this morning. It appears that he's claimed two more victims, but this time they were both together; the victims were Jennifer Leighton and Anthony Jackson and they were found in Manhattan. This was found odd because as past records will tell you, the Silent Serial Killer tends to play it safe and kills only one at a time. He left a typed note on the two bodies that was found by the police. It read: I felt the need to take a couple this time because I'm feeling some heartache. Until I feel…cured, then the taking of couples will continue."

I stared at the screen in disbelief. The guy was freaking **insane**! Whoever this 'Silent Serial Killer' was, I couldn't help but hope he gets caught and executed. Anyways, I got the forecast and the weather was perfect for my outfit. I got dressed, slipped on my white and black knee-high socks and adorable black buckle shoes. I grabbed my purse, slipped my phone and room key in it, and then headed out of the room and down to the lobby.

"Hey!" Eiris smiled and gave me a hug, as if she hadn't seen me in forever. "Hey…" I murmured. "What's wrong?" she asked me as she kept her hands on my shoulders. "I just saw this thing on the news. Some Striped Silent Killer guy killed a couple in Manhattan and said he's going to try to kill every couple he can get his hands on until his heartache disappears. It's…kind of got me worried." I replied. "You're worrying for nothing, Dame. Really, what are the chances that you and John would be targeted?" Eiris smiled, "Manhattan is a big place!" "But…you never know. Besides, I've never even heard of this guy!" I frowned at her smile. "Oh my god, you've NEVER heard of the Silent Serial Killer? He's been around for years—I think three or four." Eiris looked to the side, almost lost in thought. I shrugged at my lack of information, "Why do they call him that?"

"He only kills at night, when everything is dark enough for him and he makes no sound when killing. It's like he's a ghost or something." Eiris and I started out of the lobby and headed down the street. "Then…don't wonder around at night, would be a good idea." I said as Eiris and I waited for the street light to turn red so we could hurry across the street. "Yeah, probably…Anyways, who's John's little brother marrying?"

"His girlfriend, obviously…" we went down the crosswalk and came to the dress shop. "I know that, I meant her name." Eiris murmured. "Oh, I don't know her name. John never told me." I replied. After two more minutes of senseless talk, we reached the dress shop.

"This'll be fun." Eiris dragged me into the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The dress store was filled with all these whorish looking girls, even the cashiers. I guess that was…okay…Eiris immediately dragged me over to a sleek black dress with a slit up the bottom side, "How about this one?"

"Um…I don't think so. It's kind of…revealing." I smiled sheepishly. "But don't you **want** to show something off if you're accompanying John?" Eiris asked me with a rather serious look. "N-No. I don't want his family to think I'm a slut." I replied. At that moment, all the girls looked at me like I had three heads. Eiris just looked around and decided to speak up, "Is that a bad thing?"

A woman, maybe in her thirties and wearing WAY too much make-up that made her look like a hooker, put her arm around me, which made me shiver at her touch. "Honey, this is our philosophy here. We're all women with fan**tastic** bodies! If you've got big boobs and nice legs, why not show them off?" "U-Uh…" I tried to keep up my smile, despite the discomfort, "I-I'm not big on showing off my body, though."

"Hon, you have an especially amazing body." The woman flashed me a toothy smile, "Slight muscles, thin stomach, beautiful eyes, and your bra size must be at least a C, if not, a D. I would die for your body!" "….This conversation is getting really…odd." Eiris murmured. I nodded in response, but the lady didn't seem to hear her, "Who's the lucky man that gets that body of yours?"

My face turned a bright red, "I—I have a boyfriend, but we haven't done anything…" "Who's your beau?" the woman asked again. "Have you ever heard of a guy named John Cena?" I asked her softly. "Yes. Oh my god, you and him? Wow, two incredibly hot people! I'd love to see how that'd work in…" "Lady, I'm guessing your gate swings both ways?" I asked her with an aggravated look. Eiris just picked out a cute black dress in my size, paid for it, and dragged me out before me and that weirdo started an argument about sexuality.

"That lady freaked me out." I sighed in relief as Eiris and I left the store. "Me too—fucking weirdo…" Eiris handed me the bag with the dress as we headed back to our hotel. "And all the whores that were looking at me just made me super uncomfortable." I added. As we turned the corner, I accidentally bumped into some tall guy. I rubbed my head, "Oh, I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." "That's okay, cutie pie." Ian smiled at me as he recognized me. I looked up and saw him, "Oh, hey!" "Where are you girls coming from?" Ian asked. "We just went to this really weird dress store with hookers and a possible transvestite." Eiris spoke up. Ian laughed a bit, "If it's the one right over there, then yeah. The chick wearing all the make-up is actually a gay guy that got a sex change."

"…You remind me of someone for some reason…" Eiris tilted her head in confusion, "Have we met?" "No, but you know my younger brother." replied Ian, "He's the dork going around saying 'The champ is here'." "You're John's older brother?" Eiris asked him in awe, "I didn't know he had one." "Yeah, he does. We're nothing alike, so people don't usually make the connection." "I'll say…" Eiris mumbled. "…Ian, did…did you get in a fight or something?" I examined his cheek which had a bruise on it. "Bar fight." Ian nodded. "Holy shit! What happened with that?" Eiris asked. "Oh, no, John and I got in a fight. We both got hammered last night and then we started arguing about…something, and then arguing turned into punching which led to one of us getting smashed through a wall and hit with a barstool…" Ian smiled at him and his brother's foolishness.

"…Are you both okay?" I asked him. "My back is a little sore from going through a wall and John was only knocked out for an hour or so…" Ian laughed a little, "I'll tell you, John's a lightweight. One smack from a barstool and he's down…" "Ian, that's not funny!" I almost yelled at him. "Well, it wasn't at the time! But he's okay!" Ian stood back a little in his own defense. "Ugh, Eiris, let's go." I grabbed Eiris by her hand and dragged us away from Ian, frustrated at his behavior.

-Later-

As the sun set over the city of Manhattan, I was settling back in my hotel room. I was tired from all that'd gone on today and just wanted to relax and watch the news. I clicked on the remote and flopped down on the bed.

"The Silent Serial Killer has struck again claiming only one victim this time. The body has not been identified due to its condition. The parts are mangled and shredded…"

I turned off the TV, a bit frightened to hear anymore. This guy obviously had some sort of anger problem with the whole thing…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I woke up early the next morning so I could hurry and look for more news reports on the Silent Serial Killer. He claimed another victim, a 26-year-old gang member. I guess this couldn't really be considered a bad thing because the gang member was accused of murder and at least seven counts of rape (gross). I know that this shouldn't concern me at all, but I really wanted to meet this serial killer. Though, I can't see it going well…But hey, it'd definitely be a memorable experience. I took note of all the places his victims were killed at and they're scattered all over Manhattan, but apparently the stabbing of the gang member took place right down the street at a bar. So, my thoughts told me to go check out the bar. It's unlikely that the serial killer would be hanging around the crime scene, but hey, it's a small possibility.

I got dressed in my 'Eddsworld Crew' (that had Edd, Tom, Tord, and Matt on it) and some baggy black jeans. It was cold today so I slipped on a black sweatshirt. My hair was neatly brushed and my eyeliner was applied on my bottom lid so I was ready to go. I headed out the door and straight to the bar.

It was extremely hot in the bar and smelled of smoke, which I didn't mind since I smoke myself. Considering there was just a stabbing at least eleven hours ago, there were still a lot of people. I could faintly hear 'Cyanide' by Metallica (a favorite of mine) in the background as I approached the bar. A tall, black haired man looked over at me and smiled, "Hey."

I recognized Ian and smiled back at him, completely forgetting that I was angry at him, "Hey…Isn't it a little early to be boozing?" "Nah, it's never too early for a beer." Ian shrugged with a slight laugh. I laughed, "I guess…So, you're still hanging around this place with that Silent Serial Killer guy loose?" Ian's moonlight silver eyes widened a bit when he heard the name, "He doesn't kill during the day, so I'm not that worried."

I sat down in the chair next to him so we could go more…in depth with the conversation, "Not at all?" "Well, I come here during the night, so I guess there's a slight chance I could randomly get knifed." Ian looked to the side and sipped his beer. I smirked, "You look like a tough guy and I don't think a knife could bring you down." "I've been through worse." He laughed, "I've been knifed before but only once; not, like, repeatedly stabbed. I've been shot, too." "Holy shit!" I laughed with him, "Sounds like it hurts." "I only got shot in the arm, my right arm to be specific." Ian slid up his black sleeve, revealing a prosthetic (but still real looking) arm. "Oh my god, holy crap." My silver eyes were practically the size of apples. He laughed again, "What? Is it weird? 'Cause I've heard that already from plenty of people." "No, it's just—in all the times that I've talked to you, I've never noticed your arm! Or looked at your hand or anything..."

"I got into a motorcycle accident and it crushed my arm." Ian drank the last of his beer and set the glass aside, "But they wouldn't give me a new one because I had a record of self injury or something." "Then how did you…?" I asked him curiously. "John helped me get it. He threatened the doctor to give him a new arm or he'd beat the shit out of him and it worked." Ian answered, taking a cigarette from his pocket. "Wow." I replied simply. "So, I guess I _should_ be nicer to him for the whole arm thing, but really, he's never seemed to care one way or the other." He lit it up and took in a deep breath, letting the smoke seep out from under his lips. "John never seemed to care about getting even with anyone about anything." I said, a bit interested by Ian's nonchalant attitude. "My brother is a fucking idiot for that. He'd be feared more if he held onto those things. But then he starts up with all that 'It's better to be respected then feared because of…something, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Ian rolled his eyes and took another puff.

My phone started going off, the little screen reading 'John 3' so I answered it, "Good morning!" "Morning, baby…What's up?" he asked me groggily. "I'm at a bar." I replied. "It's nine in the morning, though." John sounded puzzled. "I was doing research and then I saw your brother so I started talking to him." I replied, still cheerful. "…My brother is there?" John asked again, sounding a little frustrated, "Let me talk to him, please."

I covered the speaker of the phone with my hand and turned to Ian, "John wants to talk to you and he sounds pissed." "Oh, for the love o' God…" Ian snatched the phone, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, John, what do you want?"

I couldn't hear what John was saying, so I just sat there and listened to Ian talk, hoping I could figure out the conversation. "…What? I haven't done anything! What happened at the bar last night… Yes, I know, but-- …Okay, but if you'd let me talk, I-- …John, **relax**. Look, call me back on my phone." Ian hung up and handed me the phone, "Be right back."

He headed out the door of the bar, phone in his hand and cigarette between his lips.

**John's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing to her?!" I yelled at my brother angrily. "Like I said, I haven't done anything!" Ian argued back, "I was just having a drink and she walked in so I said 'hi'!" "What did she mean by 'research', anyways?!" "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!! I don't know!!!" Ian paused and snickered, "But she's interested in the Silent Serial Killer. Perhaps that's it?" "…I swear to god, Ian, I'll fucking kill you if you so much as…"

"I wouldn't do anything to her." Ian replied and inhaled from his cigarette, "She doesn't even know that I'm him. I know that she's all into it and whatever, but if Dameon found out that I was the killer, I'm sure she'd never talk to me." "Why should you care, anyways?" I continued to question him. Ian laughed, "She's a beauty, John. Really! And you know, this gets me to thinking…you've always been the golden child and got everything, so what's the big deal if I take this one thing from you?" "…" I was in a bit of shock and my throat was too tight for me to say anything. "I've already guessed some things about her, too, just by her appearance. She's twenty-six, about…5' 5'', maybe 5' 6'', can be rather bitchy at times…And I'm going to say she's masochistic." Ian paused again, "Am I right?"

"How the hell do you know that, you fucking stalker?!" I yelled at him. "Wow, even the masochistic part? Hey, that works for me." My older brother laughed, "I'm going to have fun toying with her." "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, YOU SICK, SADISTIC BASTARD!" I screamed. "I love you, too, little brother. Bye-bye!"

H-He…hung up on me. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I headed back into the bar after finishing my cigarette and stood next to Dameon, "I have to go, babe, but would you like to meet me here at…let's say…eight?" "Okay." Dameon nodded with a cute smile and hopped down from the barstool. "Promise me you won't forget? I have to tell you something important that I can't tell you now." I asked her again, just to confirm it. "I won't forget; promise." Dameon reassured me and headed out the door.

Tonight will be interesting—that is, if my brother doesn't show up.


End file.
